The Brotherhood of Aurelius
by Takato Metallium
Summary: Eight years ago, Queen Sally's death left the Kingdom of Acorn and their first and only son in her husband King Sonic's care. However, something caused King Sonic to snap and he began ruling Mobius with an iron fist. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

New Mobotropolis.

An exotic city made entirely from nanobots, renowned across Mobius for its pristine gardens and monarchy-republic diplomacy. Once upon a time it was ruled by the benevolent Acorn family, as they had done for so many generations past.

Until eight years ago.

In the year 3238, King Elias was assassinated six months into his rule, forcing Princess Sally to ascend the throne of Acorn and take a husband. There were many suitors but in the end she chose her long-time friend and fellow Freedom Fighter Sonic the Hedgehog. On the eve of the 165th day, the two were united in marriage.

Unfortunately that marriage would not be long lasting, for a year later, Queen Sally died giving birth to their first and only son, Manic Acorn. Not long after, the former King – Maximillian Acorn – fell ill and died during the night, and the former Queen – Alicia Acorn – was subjected to poison and died before the royal physician could find a cure.

At least, that's how the story goes.

With the kingdom left in King Sonic's care, he soon began changing the ways of life that had been the norm for generations. For example, every child entered the military on their eleventh birthday instead of attending school like they had done up until that time. Tributes to the king were to be made biweekly, and taxes were to be paid on time or the offending party would be prosecuted for defying the throne.

The Kingdom of Acorn's soldiers were ordered to invade Angel Island in the name of their king. The Chaotix rallied the inhabitants and fought bravely but after two months of maintaining the upper hand of the battle, they fell to the King's power. Knuckles the Echidna was executed in front of his people after giving one final outcry against the throne, and Angel Island became part of the Kingdom.

The Battle of Angel Island was used as an example, and the rest of Mobius soon fell under King Sonic's iron fist. Former members of the Freedom Fighters were given presiding over different sectors of the new world order, the group having fallen in line after something the King had done that remains a secret kept within the group.

Only Miles Prower refused to abide by his new King's orders and – after being held prisoner by his former hero and one of his tails cut off in punishment – escaped, living in hiding with his uncle Merlin Prower and learning his birthright powers. Over time, Miles gathered like-minded individuals who soon became a group known only as the Brotherhood of Aurelius.

Dasuku Hedgehog was found within the forest Merlin's home resided in, starving and dehydrated to the point of being on the brink of death. The two foxes nursed him back to full heath and, grateful for their help, he pledged his allegiance to Miles, becoming the first of the Brotherhood. It was revealed that Dasuku had been chased from his village for speaking against the king, and also for telekinesis powers that many viewed as 'freakish'.

Shadow the Hedgehog originally set out to kill Miles on orders G.U.N. received from King Sonic, but after a brief clash with the forming Brotherhood revealed that he did not desire to be used as an assassin by someone he had once respected. He became the second member of the Brotherhood of Aurelius, his powers presiding over the Chaos Force.

The next to join was Ice, a former Dark Legionnaire who had left the group of soldiers when they became the Dark Egg Legion. A strange mutation in an experiment had made his fur blue – a colour uncommon amongst echidnas – but not only that, the mutation had also given him the power to control fire, a mockery of his name. He became the third of the Brotherhood when a scuffle with Dasuku lead to Miles recruiting him after seeing his abilities.

The last to arrive was a cat named Sanae. A ninja by trade, her family had been killed when King Sonic's army invaded Cat Country. Seeking to avenge her kin and bring honour back to her family, she had heard rumours of the Brotherhood's existence and traversed the globe looking for them, believing they could help in her vengeance. She became the fourth and last member, her abilities lying in controlling the wind.

Now, after eight years of living in hiding and training under Merlin Prower, the Brotherhood of Aurelius is ready to take the Kingdom of Acorn and the world back from the once-hero that rules it so mercilessly.

And they will stop at nothing.

- end file -


	2. Chapter I

****

Chapter One

* * *

It was Day 162 of the year 3246, an international holiday celebrating the eighth year of King Sonic's reign. A ceremony was to be held later that evening in the king's honour, a retelling of his finest moment of glory in the battle against Angel Island was going to be played out by the children, and the King was to be knighted again to further his power.

The gateway into New Mobotropolis was guarded by soldiers, who had been instructed to check every cart and traveller who entered the King's city on this day. One of the soldiers – a mongoose – yawned and was promptly smacked over the head by his companion.

"Idiot! The King will have your head if he catches you sleeping on the job!"

"Didn't get much sleep last night," the mongoose confessed as he leaned away from the wall that surrounded the city. "Was up all night going over today's orders. Are we really supposed to check _everybody_ that comes to New Mobotropolis?"

His companion snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know how many people will attempt to murder His Majesty on this day of days?" A shake of the head. "That's right. You weren't a soldier last year when that Rose girl snuck into the palace and…"

The sound of a cart approaching made the older warrior stop talking and step forward, holding his hand up. "Halt. State your purpose for entering New Mobotropolis on the anniversary of the King's coronation."

The person steering the cart raised her hands and pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing herself to be a purple-furred feline. "Apologies, my good man. I be a performer who is hoping to entertain the King's people on this blessed day."

The guards raised an eyebrow at each other before the older soldier spoke. "I'm afraid we're going to have to search your carriage, miss. Regulations and all that."

"But of course." She smiled charmingly as the guards moved away from their posts at the gate, beginning to inspect the cart her pasha carried behind it. Once they were satisfied, her smile broadened and she nodded her head in appreciation as they let her through into the city.

Riding through the gates of New Mobotropolis, one wouldn't have thought that it was ruled by such a king as King Sonic. Children ran about laughing and playing joyfully as their parents continued to set up banners that read '_Long Live The King_' and other festive decorations. A stage had been erected in town square for performers and a later speech by the King, and the market stalls were beginning to open up.

Finding a spot to park her caravan away from the bustle of the city, she sighed in relief. "That was easier than I expected." Looking around, she tapped the side of the caravan five times. "It's safe, guys."

"Good. My arms were getting tired." Out from underneath the caravan crawled two hedgehogs – one white furred with black bangs and the other black with red streaks in his fur. The cat hopped down from the driver's seat as a blue echidna with cybernetic enhancements on his dreadlocks poked his head out from one of the large trunks in the wagon.

"Stop complaining, Dasuku," the black hedgehog growled as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the white one. "The easy part's over and done with."

"Shadow's right." The four of them looked towards the pasha as it spoke, the creature's body transforming, only to leave a teenage fox in its place. "The hard part will be getting into the palace and getting out without being captured."

"So what now, Miles?" the echidna asked, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of his pants as he regarded their leader. "Stick to the plan?"

Miles nodded, looking over his shoulder at the palace. "Stick to the plan. Meet up at the rendezvous point after the King's speech." He turned his attention back to his team, his blue eyes giving off a soft glow. "One way or another, His Majesty will die tonight."

* * *

Castle Acorn seemed so big when you were only eight years old. But Manic Acorn knew every nook and cranny, having developed his father's adventurous streak – and speed – when he had been merely a year old. Many of the servants in the castle could tell you of a hundred thousand times the child had gotten into trouble for tearing around the castle, avoiding baths and bedtime.

The little prince was currently hiding from the servants who had been ordered to dress him for the day, peeking out from the barrel he hid in as they ran past. Manic sniggered to himself, brushing blue hair from his eyes as he climbed out of the barrel of apples, about to turn and make a run for it when a hand snagged the collar of his pyjama top.

"Oi! Lemme go!" Manic struggled against the hand holding him in place, his feet dragging across the ground in an attempt to run away. "Do you know who you're…?" He looked over his shoulder and his face drooped when he saw who had caught him. "Oh…hi dad."

King Sonic raised an eyebrow at his only child, one hand on his hip as the other held onto Manic's collar tightly as he leant down, eyeing the boy and tapping his foot. "Manic, you know what day it is today. Can you behave for once and _not_ cause trouble?"

He sighed as the older hedgehog let go of his collar, rubbing his arm as he looked at the floor of the kitchens. "Yes, sir."

"Good." About to turn away from his son and continue watching over preparations, the King noticed the look on his child's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're always so busy," Manic whined, hanging his head as he scuffed his bare foot against the cold stone floor, arms behind his back. "You never play with me anymore, and the servants aren't fast enough to catch me."

"Manic…" Sonic sighed, rubbing his forehead as he closed his eyes. "…We'll talk about this once the day is over. I've got things to do and you need to get dressed, young man. The people will be expecting a prince, not a child who just got out of bed." With that said, the King turned on his heel and left the kitchens.

"In case you hadn't noticed, dad, I _am_ a kid," the brown hedgehog said bitterly, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, plonking himself down on the floor as he waited for the servants to find him. He just wanted someone to _play_ with him, not treat him like he was a prince and then whisper about him behind his back like the commoners did.

It was just so _hard_ being royalty sometimes…

* * *

Having knocked out a servant, stolen their clothes and tied them up before hanging them in a tree, Dasuku had found it easier than he had expected to sneak into the palace. Still, the white hedgehog kept his guard up, keeping his head bowed and following the foot paths.

Merlin had had an old copy of the castle blueprints stashed away from when he had been the royal magician some years ago before Robotnik's coup, and the group had studied it so they knew where they were going.

"Hey, you." Dasuku froze a little and turned, pointing to himself as a servant came up to him with an armful of clothes, promptly dumping them into his arms. "Take these to the prince's chamber and dress His Highness for the festival today. I've got better things to do than serve a brat."

He was a little bewildered that the servant hadn't questioned who he was, but the woman was probably more than relieved to pass the prince's clothes off to someone else. Scratching his head as he looked at the clothes in his arms, he called out to her before she left the corridor. "Which way is the prince's chamber again?"

She turned, raising an eyebrow at him before frowning. "What? Are you new?" She shook her head. "Poor boy. Take the first right, then two lefts and a right and you'll find yourself there." Throwing him a casual wave of the hand, the swallow left.

Dasuku pursed his lips together and rearranged his arms so he was able to carry the freshly ironed clothes better. Following the swallow's instructions, he soon found himself outside two large oak doors, raising a hand to knock on them. "Your Highness?"

There was a muffled "come in" and the white hedgehog looked at the golden doorknob, watching a light blue glow surround it before it twisted on its own and the door opened by itself. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Looking around, the prince's chamber was much different from what he had imagined it to be. A king-sized bed lay in the centre of the room with royal red drapes and deep blue sheets and pillows, a cupboard to one side of the room and little else.

"Are you here to dress me?" the little prince asked, rubbing at one of his eyes and Dasuku got the feeling that the child had been crying. The younger hedgehog slid to the edge of the bed and hopped down, frowning a little. "Are you new? I've never seen you before, and I _know_ all the servants in the castle…"

"Ah, yes sir. I was employed a couple of days ago," Dasuku said, walking over and bowing his head before setting the clothes on the bed. "Is something wrong, young master?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Manic waved his hand nonchalantly, brushing it aside as though it was nothing. "A servant isn't supposed to question his master, or didn't they teach you that when you first came?" The brown hedgehog raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, come on. Dress me."

No wonder the swallow hadn't wanted to dress this brat. Dasuku inclined his head again as Manic raised his arms, reaching forward and undoing the pyjama top the little prince wore. "Do you have a name?"

He looked up at the prince, knelt down to remove Manic's pyjama pants, the little one holding onto his shoulders as he stepped out. "Dasuku. Dasuku Hedgehog, at your service, my prince."

"Dasuku…I like that name." Manic smiled and kept holding onto the older hedgehog's shoulders as Dasuku reached for the pair of black pants he was to wear, stepping into them. "Do you have any duties after you dress me, Dasuku?"

"Well, I was supposed to help with decorating the castle," he replied, reaching for the white shirt and blue vest combo that sat on the bed, pulling the sleeves along the prince's arms. "Why was your Highness inquiring?"

Manic pouted as the buttons of his shirt were done up and the edges tucked into his pants. "Everyone's too busy today that they left no one to play with me. Even dad's too busy, but then again, dad's always busy. And don't call me your Highness or any other titles. I prefer Manic over anything."

"But it would be disrespectful to do so." Even though Dasuku hated the royal family with a passion, he knew how to act around them as he lifted Manic's foot and slid on a pair of brown boots, doing up the laces before doing the same with the other boot. "However, if it's your Highness' wish, I will call him by his name."

"Good." Manic clapped his hands together as Dasuku stood, taking hold of his hands and beginning to drag him towards the doorway. "You're going to be my playmate from now on, Dasuku. I hope you're fast enough to catch this hedgehog."

By Aurora…what had he gotten himself into?

– END OF CHAPTER –


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was rare to find a weapons store in New Mobotropolis that didn't sell to anyone but soldiers, yet Miles' intelligence network had informed them that there was one in the back streets who sold to everybody…for a price. Shadow opened the door, the bell above his head jingling as he looked around the store.

It seemed quite…quaint for a weapons shop. Swords and maces and axes lined the walls, while to one side there was a display case for hand-held guns. He pursed his lips together, placing a hand on his hip as his eyes scanned the room.

"Can I help you, young man?" An old goat came out into the main room from out back, a washcloth in hand as he cleaned an old sword.

"I'm looking for sniper rifles," Shadow replied, turning his attention towards the old goat with a raised eyebrow and taking off the hood of his cloak. "I was informed that you sell to civilians, as well as soldiers."

The shop owner smirked a little, continuing to clean the sword in his hands. "Ya heard right, kid. So…ya onna the King's men, or onna dem rebels I bin hearin' about?"

"I do believe that it is none of your business whose side I am on," the black hedgehog replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just know that I am on the side of justice."

"Far'nuff answer." The goat threw the cloth over his shoulder before placing the sword in a glass casing and closing the cabinet with the click of a padlock. "Now all ya hafta do is gimme th' password."

Luckily Miles had told him the password before he had left the young fox's side this morning, so he wasn't left guessing. "Freedom is forever."

"As it always has been, as it always will be." The old man smiled, walking forward and locking the front door, turning the sign over to 'CLOSED' and gestured for Shadow to follow him, leading the way into the back room. "Miles had informed me that you were coming."

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he followed the goat, stopping in the entrance way as he tapped a keypad. Almost instantly the entire back room flipped, going from looking like a quaint, normal den to a storage warehouse of weapons of mass destruction. "Interesting…how is it that you've kept this a secret from the King for so long, old man?"

"An old goat never trades secrets," the shop keeper said with a chuckle as he lead the black hedgehog over to a pool table, pressing another button underneath the table to flip it, showing a wide range of sniper rifles. The goat took one out of the case and handed it to Shadow. "Here ya go. AK-47 ought to be perfect for long-range shooting."

Shadow took hold of the weapon, getting a feel for it in his hands and looking through the scope, testing the lens capability by zooming out the window and into the surrounding foliage. "Perfect. You've got a good eye for quality, old man."

The goat chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant away from the pool table. "Gotta know yer stuff when ya deal in this business, kiddo. That'll be…"

A banging came from the front door, a loud voice sounding after it a few thumps later. "This is the Enforcers! Open up!"

The shop keeper swore, pressing the button underneath the pool table to hide the guns before pressing the security code into the panel, the room flipping back around and a plank of wood sliding over the panel. "Ya better get goin', kid," he growled, standing in the doorway that connected the shop to the back room, the banging noise increasing tenfold. "If the Enforcers catch ya…"

"I know." Shadow had slung the AK-47 over his shoulder by use of the strap attached to it, halfway out the back window when he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Good luck, old man." He left before he could hear the old goat's response, the sound of crashing wood and metal behind him as he escaped through the shrubbery out back, shielded by his cloak the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Dasuku sighed in mild annoyance, scratching the back of his head as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Damn, but that kid was fast! Well, being King Sonic's son and all, Dasuku supposed that Manic had to inherit something of his father's side other than the stolen throne.

'_I hope the others are having better luck in their mission than I am,'_ the white hedgehog thought to himself, cricking his neck before listening to the sounds echoing off the brick walls, closing his eyes. Two maids were talking in hushed whispers in a nearby room as they cleaned, while several cooks and the head chef grumbled and fussed over the banquet.

The sound of feet dashing along the sandstone floors caught his attention and Dasuku focused on the sound, whirling around and side-stepping out of the way as Manic made to tag him. The young prince would have slammed face-first to the floor, had Dasuku not used his telekinesis powers to slow his fall.

"Close, my prince, but not close enough I'm afraid," he said teasingly, making the light blue glow around Manic's body vanish and the child dropped the remaining length to the floor.

Manic turned his head and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the floor. "You're not playing fairly." After the blink of confusion from the older hedgehog, the prince rolled his eyes. "I'm a prince, and you're supposed to let me win. It's the rules."

"But, my prince, if I just let you win, then it would be no fun, would it not?" Dasuku inquired, crossing his arms behind his back as he tilted his head.

"But that's the whole point of tag!" Manic whined, then paused in thought before he stood, brushing his clothes off. "Hey...I went straight for you in a tackle…I should've hit the ground, but I didn't."

"You are implying…?"

"You did something to stop my fall, didn't you?" He eyed his new playmate curiously, pursing his lips together as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dasuku quirked an eyebrow, as though asking Manic to elaborate more. "You have them…whaddaya call it…"

"Your Highness." The two looked to where a maid stood nearby, her hands folded in front of her neatly. "The King has requested your presence, my prince."

"Be right there, Elise." Manic looked at Dasuku with a frown on his face before going over to the maid, taking hold of her hand as she lead him down the corridor and out of sight.

The white hedgehog sighed in relief. "Jeez," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. "That was close. Shadow would've smacked me one if he'dve known I let the kid see my powers." Reaching into the pants he wore, Dasuku pulled out his pocket watch, looking at the time. "I need to get back to my mission. No more delays."

* * *

Since echidnas hadn't visited the main land since the Guardian's execution in the Battle of Angel Island, Ice had seen fit to change his appearance, something he could do thanks to one of the enhancements in his dreadlocks.

Having never been to New Mobotropolis even in his days as a Dark Legionnaire, Ice couldn't help but stare around in awe. The sights and sounds and smells were totally different from the dark, dreary kingdom he'd constantly imagined, and the place could even be considered…cheerful.

He stepped out of the way as a group of laughing children ran by him, each with a different coloured balloon in hand as they played with each other, one bumping into his leg before she smiled up at him and ran off to rejoin the other kids.

"Hey, you! Stop standing around and get over here and help." Ice turned as he realized that the statement had been directed at him, noticing a group of Mobians were in the middle of the town square. Seeing no way out of it, he shrugged a little to himself before jogging over.

"What do you want me to do?"

"See that rope." The foreman pointed to the top of the structure and Ice nodded slowly. "Get up there and secure it to the hook. Make sure ya do it real tight too."

"Will do." The disguised echidna gave a mock salute and went over to the construct, climbing the small ladder there and taking hold of the slipping rope. He wound the rope tightly around the hook, then turned around and gave a thumbs up to the foremen, who then secured it to another hook on the ground as Ice hopped down from the ladder.

"Thanks, mate. If you hadn't come along, we would've lost it for sure," the head foreman said as he approached Ice, taking hold of his hand and shaking it. "The King would've had our heads."

"No problem. So what…?" Ice turned his attention to the device and paled slightly, noticing the sharp blade gleaming in the sunlight, taking a step back away from it.

The foreman laughed slightly. "Only just noticed it, did you? Yeah. This here's a guillotine, to be used for this evening's execution."

The disguised echidna's heart beat faster. "Someone's going to be executed?" he asked, hiding the shock in his voice and displaying it as excitement, which was a huge contrast to the sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Yep. Ya know that Rose girl?" Despite the blank look on Ice's face, the giraffe continued, picking up a spare plank of wood and shouldering it. "Guess ya weren't here last year. Well, the King's finally decided he don't want her takin' up space in the dungeon any more, an' she's going to be executed tonight as part of the celebration."

"I see…thanks for the information. I'll be sure not to miss it." Ice smiled and inclined his head to the giraffe as the foreman walked off after his co workers. He waited until they were out of sight to turn on the spot and promptly dash back to the wagon.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_…_I gotta report this to Miles_…

– end of chapter two –


End file.
